


Tmnt 2016

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Kayla finally tells Leo how she feels about him. Lots of romance awaits! Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

It was the year 2017 and Kayla who had fair skin brown hair and blue eyes was walking to the lair to visit her friends the turtles. She met them a year ago after she was saved by Leo from some purple dragons.

Raph who was now 19 was the bulkiest and the most muscular of all of his brothers. He worked out quite a bit to keep in shape. He was looking forward to his friend coming to see them.

Chelcee sighs while leaning against the counter of the pizza place she worked at, she was a short little thing standing at 5'1, with long dark brown hair that came down to her lower back and dark brown eyes, tan skin, she had a southern accent that only came out when angry, she sighs once more and looks at the clock 'just a couple more minutes'  
~  
Leo smiles when Kayla enters the lair and walks over to her "Kayla your here, glad you could make it" he says smiling "the pizza isn't here yet we just ordered though" he says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kayla turned her short brown hair and her head to look up at Leo. Even though she was 5'9 Leo was still taller than her.  
"H-Hey Leo thanks. I love v-visiting you guys," she stuttered shyly.

 

Raph was looking forward to the pizza as he was starving after training so long and hard with Leo. He was still waiting but he want always the patient type. In fact he would say he was impatient.

Leo chuckles "and we love having you here, it's a nice change compared to my brothers" he says leading her to the living room "so how was your day"  
~  
Chelcee smiles "one more minute" she says to herself before her boss came to her "I need you to deliver a pizza, once it's delivered you can go straight home" he says her smile leave "and where is it?" That's how she found herself at the entrance to an alley grumbling to herself "it's extra money, you need it"

Kayla smiled at him and nodded. She secretly harbored a crush for Leo ever since she first met him.  
"L-Leo there's something I have to tell you."

Raph went out of the lair and he walked up to the alley where he would expect to get the pizza from. Little did he know they would have a new friend.

Leo looks at her and smiles "you know you could tell me anything" he says facing her "what is it?" He asks  
~  
She sighs and looks at her phone, she sees something move out of the corner of her eye and turns before screaming and throwing the pizza box and a punch, before realizing what she did and goes on a rant on how she didn't mean it and her mama would kick her ass if she knew she hit a stranger

Kayla sighed and looked up into Leo's eyes dead set on him.  
"I-I love you L-Leo!" She confessed her cheeks flushed.

Raph grunted lightly but it didn't really faze him as he was a turtle.  
"Thank you for the pizza babe. Here's your money," he said in his low Batman voice.

His eyes widen slightly and he opens his mouth going to answer before alarms go off, "Leo we have the foot clan close to the entrance Raph and some girl are out there!" Donnie says  
~  
She doesn't stop ranting till she is grabbed by a man in black she quickly throws her head back headbutting him and jumps away scared "w-what the hell!"

Kayla looked at the alarms and since she was a pacifist she wasn't gonna go fight. She would wait for his answer later as she sighed.

Raph quickly snuck up behind him making him let her go of her.  
"Get outta here foot freak or face my wrath!" he said to the foot soldier.

Leo smiles and the three brothers run outside to help Raph soon joining the fight, as a girl stands out of the way  
~  
She watches them fight her eyes wide "Mama was right, new York is insane..." she says "and they're blocking the entrance,.....that means I can't leave.."she says sadly

Kayla just remained in the lair hoping them that everything would be ok.

Raph growled and beat up the foot soldier. He aggressively told him to the hell outta here or else.

Once they were all gone Leo and the others but Raph went back inside totally forgetting about the girl. He walks over to Kayla "you ready for my answer?" He asks  
~  
She sighs and watches them leave before looking at the big one "umm t-thanks" she says walking slowly to him "this has never happened to me before"

Kayla nodded and she eagerly waited with anticipation what he was gonna say her cheeks flushed a light pink.

Raph nodded and smirked at her showing her he was a turtle.  
"It's what we do. Thanks for the pizza baby. Would you like me to walk you home?"

He smiles "I feel the same way" he says touching her cheek "I always have" she says   
~  
She blushes her house was a wreck not even remotely clean but she nodded "yes please, I-I'm Chelcee, also I didn't mean to punch you.."

Kayla's eyes widened and she was in shock. She started to cry.  
"R-really? Me too ever since I first met you!"

"The name's Raph sweetheart," Raph said smirking as he stared at her body up and down.  
"Alright let's get you home."

His eyes widen and he looks at her with concern "d-did I say something wrong?" He asks  
~  
She watches him while walking 'he's a goddamn behemoth, I'm so tiny compared to him...' she thinks 'why do I have to be short..' she thinks sadly "so uh.....who were those guys?"

Kayla shook her head no wiping away her tears.  
"No you didn't. It's just I'm really happy right now!"

Raph stared down at her looking at her with worry.  
"Is something wrong? And those were the foot. Bad guys." 

He laughs and hugs her tightly "I'm glad, you had me worried that I did something" he says standing up to his full height with her in his arms  
~  
She shakes her head "I'm just a little shook, never had that happen before from where I'm from" she says "I can handle my own somewhat, but not like that, I'm glad you were there"

Kayla put her hands on his plastron for support and looked up into his masked eyes.

Raph wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.  
"Hey babe it's alright. Nothing will hurt you when I'm around ok?" he said reassuring her.

He smiles and soon kisses her while holding her tightly he was happy, she felt the same way he did when they first met  
~  
She blushes and looks up at him before looking down and smiles "thank you.."

Kayla closed her eyes and kissed him back deepening it as she rubbed his shoulders. She was getting bold.

Raph nodded smiling down at her as he continued walking her home.  
"So where do you live baby?"

He smirks and soon sits on the couch with her in his lap while rubbing her thighs  
~  
She points to a house with its door wide open "there....I'm sure I closed the door..." she says walking up to it grabbing the crow bar laying outside "no body better be in my house!"

Kayla let out some squeaks and moans as she gasped. She never knew Leo could be so bold as well. She looked away from him embarrassed.

Raph saw her front door was wide open and he ran inside drawing out his sais making sure no one was around to hurt her again. He grew protective of her.

He chuckles and pulls away "maybe we should take this slow" he says looking at her.  
~  
She watches him before going inset and looking around and yells out in frustration "I didn't need the help in destroying my house!" She soon checks her room "my money! My snake it's all gone!"

Kayla now looked up at him.  
"N-no! I-I was enjoying it Leo!" she said blushing.

Raph growled and then sighed.  
"Why don't you pack some clothes and come with me to my home?" he asked her.

He gently grabs her face "I wanna take it slow with you, you mean so much to me" he says  
~  
She sighs and nods before packing some clothes "I'm sorry, I hope it's not to much trouble..."

Kayla looks into his masked eyes and nodded.  
"O-ok. C-can we still cuddle?"

Raph picked her up in his arms bridal style racing back to the lair. Once he got down into the sewers he went into the lair and set her down.

He nods and lays down with her as a movie was playing "of course" he says   
~  
She stands on shaky legs "w-warn me before you do that" she says looking at him

Kayla snuggled and molded against his body wanting to feel his warmth all around her.

Raph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Sorry. I'll make sure next time. Well welcome to our home."

He wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him and nuzzles her neck before watching the movie  
~  
She smiles and looks around "well, it's way cleaner than my home is and was" she says laughing "but it's nice"

Kayla couldn't help but let out a moan as she watched the movie with him.

Raph just chuckled at that and he looked down at her.  
"Would you like me to show you around?"

He chuckles "looks like Raph is back and he's with......who is that?" He asks sitting up he looks down at her "it's not April.."  
~  
She nods "yeah that would be nice" she says smiling and blushing while holding her bag

Kayla looked too and she saw a girl. She shyly waved and smiled at her.

Raph smirked and showed her off to everybody.  
"This is Chelcee. She got ransacked so she'll be staying here for as long as she wants to. Come on I'll show you around baby."

Leo sighs and looks down at her before standing up "come on, you should introduce yourself"  
~  
She blushes at the attention and waves shyly, she looks up at Raph and nods

"I-I'm Kayla nice to meet you," Kayla said nervously.

Raph smirked again.  
"And this is one of my brothers Leo."

Leo nods down at her while having an arm wrapped around Kayla   
~  
She smiles and holds a hand out "I'm Chelcee, nice to meet you!" She says happily her mood changing quickly from shy to happy

Kayla eventually warmed up to her.  
"Likewise," she said shaking her hand.

Raph took her hand and began giving her a tour around the lair starting with his room first.

Leo watches the two walk away before looking down at Kayla "she seems nice don't she, she's not afraid of us surprisingly" he says heading back to the couch   
~  
She giggles while walking with him "is she his girlfriend they seem close, wait you said one of your brothers how many you got?"

Kayla nodded and sat down on the couch watching the movie with her Leo.

"Yeah apparently they just admitted their feelings for each other just before and now they’re dating. Also yes I have two other brothers."

Leo pulls her into his lap and cuddles with her while watching the movie and sighs "wanna go out for a walk?" He asks  
~  
She nods "ooh, where will I be staying?" She asks "I can sleep on the couch if there is no spare room"

Kayla nodded and got up waiting for him.  
"Where are we going? Just anywhere?"

Raph thought for a second.  
"Well I don't want you sleeping on the couch and there is an extra bedroom so you can sleep in there ok?"

Leo nods "yeah just anywhere, do you have anyplace in particular you wanna go?" He asks  
~  
She stops and looks up at him "thank you Raph, without you I'm not sure what I would've done..." she says looking at her hands

Kayla shook her head no.  
"Not really let's just walk around wherever I guess."

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his plastron.  
"Anything for you babe. It's what I do."

He nods and leads her outside and soon starts walking around making sure to avoid people in the streets  
~  
She smiles and wraps her arms around him "I owe you so much, you have no idea, pretty much saving my life twice"

Kayla held onto his hand squeezing it and hoped no crooks would come bothering them.

Raph rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.  
"I would do anything for you babe."

Leo looks down at her and smiles "your fine" he says chuckling slightly   
~  
She looks up at him "is there anything I can do to repay the favor?"

Kayla nodded but she started shaking in fear.

Raph shook his head no.  
"No not really but I just want you to keep being you ok?"

Leo looks down at her "do you wanna go back?" He asks  
~  
She nods "still, I wanna repay you somehow, I'll think of something!" She says smiling

Kayla shook her head no as she got a grip on herself.

Raph nodded and pulled away from her.  
"Well it's getting late. How about we go to bed?"

Leo smiles "we can always go back if your not comfortable"  
~  
She nods and grabs her bag before heading to the room Raph showed her ealier and changes before laying down "I could always cook breakfast...but I don't know what they like.." she says pouting

Kayla shook her head no again.  
"I'm fine Leo. I want to enjoy this walk with you."

Raph brushed his teeth went to the bathroom and went to his room going to bed and falling asleep.

He smiles and nods and continues walking soon they make it to the park "how about this, this is nice right?" He asks her  
~  
She sighs and sits up in bed 'strange room, strange people, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight..' she thinks and leaves the room 'why not explore..'

Kayla nodded and smiled up at Leo.  
"With you it's even nicer sweetie."

Raph got up and for some reason couldn't sleep either so he secretly followed Chelcee wondering where she was going.

Leo chuckles and kisses her "your too sweet" he says  
~  
"They need a dog, a big one, I wonder if they smoke...that would really help me sleep.." she soon walks into the training room "this is so cool..."

Kayla happily kissed him back and giggled blushing slightly.

Raph was watching her from the shadows to make sure she didn't leave at all.

He chuckles and says "maybe we should get home, we been out here a bit" he smiles and starts to lead her back with his arm around her waist  
~  
She looks at all the weapons and soon walks out of the room once the situation truly kicked in 'this is a lot to take in...I need a breathe of fresh air' she thinks and starts walking to the door quickly, she felt sick.

Kayla nodded and walked with him back to the lair.

Raph followed her out of the lair and made sure she was safe.

Leo held her hand tightly "will you sleep with me tonight? Or do you want to wait?"  
~  
She slumps against the alley wall tears streaming down her face "what a fucking day Chelcee what a fucking day! First you deliver a pizza, then run into a turtle dude, well what do you know he saves your life, then walks you home and oh wow your house is ransacked all your money and DAKOTA, who the fuck takes a girls SNAKE!" She yells out resting her head between her knees "god I need a blunt..."

Kayla blushed beet red.  
"I-I wanna sleep with you tonight."

Raph came out of the shadows into the alley and looked somewhat hurt.  
"So you regret meeting me?"

Leo smiles and starts pulling her in the direction of the lair "come on then"  
~  
She looks back at him her eyes wide "what? I never said that Raph! I-It's just the situation we met in..." she says

Kayla giggled and nodded following after him and ran.

Raph sighed and nodded and he turned around.  
"Hey do you wanna go back to the lair now?"

Leo laughs and they soon enter the lair and he takes her to his room.  
~  
She nods and stands up "yeah, I'm sorry Raph.." she says walking to the lair door alone

Kayla sat down on his bed gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

Raph quickly followed after her and went into the lair and went back to his room.  
"Please try to get some sleep.”

He smirks and kisses her before laying down pulling her down next to him and cuddles her.  
~  
"Yeah...I'll try.." she says entering her room and lays down she didn't go to bed till 5:am and woke up an hour later.

Kayla fell asleep in his arms cuddling against him. The next morning she woke up refreshed.

Raph woke up after going to sleep late that morning and he stretched wishing she would sleep in his bed with him.

Leo was in the training room meditating, he had woken up early and didn't want to wake Kayla so he came in here  
~  
Chelcee was in the kitchen pushing around the cereal in her bowl with her spoon, she had bags under her eyes and she looked exhausted but she didn't feel tired, not in the sleep sense anyway.

Kayla pretty soon woke up. She wrapped a towel around her and went to take a shower.

Raph walked into the kitchen and noticed her. He looked worried.  
"Is everything ok? You didn't get enough sleep did you?"

Leo walks into his room to see the bed empty and heard the shower running he sighs and rubs his neck, the woman he loves was naked in the other room, 'no I said I was going to take this slow so we will'  
~  
She looks at him then looks away "I'm fine Raph don't worry I slept last night, the bed is comfy.." she says and pats the seat next to her "I'm not really someone to worry about...but thanks.."

Kayla just pressed her forehead against the shower wall letting the water cascade down on her as she wondered when he was gonna make a move.

Raph shook his head no and slammed his fist down onto the kitchen table next to her.  
"You are someone to worry about! Don't say that! I'm worried about you because I care about you!"

Leo shakes his head sits on his bed and meditates 'you can resist her, you can do this Leo, your the leader you can do anything'  
~  
She jumps then smiles "but you barely know me....for all you know I could be a crook and a liar.." she says looking at him "how do you know I'm not a danger?"

Kayla started washing her hair then rinsed it then started to wash her body all over then rinsed that too getting out turning the water off drying herself off and wrapped the towel around her walking to Leo's room.

Raph just smirked at her as he used his index finger and his thumb to thump her forehead.  
"Because I just know! I can tell you're a sincere kind and good person. I love you Chelcee."

Leo's eyes open when he hears someone walk in and his eyes widen "o-oh Kayla! L-let me leave so you can change.."  
~  
Her eyes widen and she rubs her forehead "Y-You what?" She asks "b-but you barely know me and- l-like I said you barely know anything about me and well....I just don't want you to think I'm some goody-two shoes when I'm not..."

But Kayla wouldn't have it. She just blocked the doorway preventing him from leaving. She sighed.  
"Do you think I'm ugly? Are you repulsed by me?" she asked him sadly.

Raph sighed then rubbed the spot he just thumped on her forehead.  
"Look all I know is is that you're a good person and that's enough for me. Plus I was thinking I can help you with your sleeping problem."

Leo's eyes widen "what!? Of course not! What makes you think that Kayla!?" He asks   
~  
She raises an eyebrow "oh yeah? How? I have insomnia nothing helps..."

Kayla sighed again looking away from him about to cry.  
"Because you don't touch me. I want you to. I want you to ravish me Leo!"

Raph smirked and leaned down so his breath could tickle her ear as he whispered, "you can sleep with me in my bed."

He hesitates a moment before shoving her against the wall and kisses her passionately  
~  
Her face becomes red and she sputters "w-what!? Y-You want me t-to sleep with you?" She asks confused "w-why?"

Kayla's eyes widened until they closed and she kissed him back naked in nothing but a towel.

"Because maybe sleeping next to someone will help you get some sleep. It's up to you but I don't want you to continue like this. You're gonna end up a wreck."

He rips the towel off her body and gently caresses her hips and legs and pucks her up so her legs wrap around his waist  
~  
She goes quiet a moment "I'll try again tonight, if it doesn't work then I'll take you up on your offer.."

Kayla started to moan softly as she deepens the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Raph looked surprised but hen nodded his head slowly to her smiling.  
"Now eat some breakfast ok? I don't want you getting unhealthy."

He rubs her thighs and grinds against her "I'm sorry it's been so hard to resist you"  
~  
She nods and eats her cereal then looks at him "so what do you have planned today?" She asks

Kayla mewled softly and whispered hotly, "then don't resist me sexy. Just take me."

Raph thought about this for a second.  
"Well I'm gonna train do stuff here then go out on patrol like how we always do."

He chuckles and throws her onto the bed gently and climbs on top of her and kisses her before unbuckling his jeans.  
~  
She smiles "you live an interesting live don't you?" She asks "do you think- no nevermind.."

Kayla blushed beet red as she tried to cover herself as she was naked underneath him. She felt so nervous and embarrassed.

Raph turned to look at her and wondered what she was gonna say. He encouraged her to continue.  
"Go on. What were you trying to say?"

He chuckles and kisses her gently "don't hide, your beautiful" he says and fully undresses  
~  
She sighs and stands up "can...can you train me? To defend myself?" She asks

Kayla's cheeks flushed and she whispered, "I've dreamt about this for a long time. Just to feel you in me and touch me."

Raph's eyes widened as he thought about this then smiled and nodded.  
"Sure why not? But I'm not goin easy on ya."

He smiles and gently enters her groaning at her tightness "Y-You feel so good..."  
~  
She nods and smiles "I wouldn't expect you too" she says giggling

Kayla started to moan in pleasure as she caressed his arms.

Raph got some cereal and ate quickly then turned to look at her.  
"Wanna start right now?"

He starts thrusting gently afraid if he went fast he would hurt her  
~  
She nods excitedly "yeah that would be great!" She says jumping out her chair

"It's ok Leo. I want you to go faster," Kayla said moaning as she arched her back.

Raph took her to the dojo and started to teach her some basic self defense techniques.

He smirks and soon starts thrusting faster groaning out her name while doing so  
~  
She had picked up on a few moves rather quickly others not so much, she sighs "god I'm horrible.."

"God Leo you're so big and hot!" Kayla said whimpering scratching his shoulders.

Raph lent her a hand up as he smiled at her.  
"You're not gonna get it right the first time for everything. There're some you just have to practice a lot."

He chuckles and pulls her into his lap and thrusts up into her  
~  
She smiles and nods "I know and I'm going to try my hardest.."

"Oh! Ahh! Fuck!" Kayla said as she began straddling him gripping his plastron for support.

"Wanna try some more? I'm ready for ya," Raph said smirking as he breathed in and out.

He holds her hips in his hands tightly and groans as he feels his end coming close "K-Kayla, I'm c-close"  
~  
She giggles "I don't think I'd be able to handle you Raph, I'm like a little ant compared to you"

Kayla nodded as she too reached her high and she came.

Raph just rolled his masked eyes at her and he chuckled too.  
"Alright. Wanna learn some more basic moves?"

He sucks in a sharp breathe as his orgasm hits him and hugs her to him tightly   
~  
She shakes her head "no, I think I'm gonna relax, what about you? You gonna train? If so can I watch?"

Kayla screamed his name in pleasure as her orgasm collided with his.

Raph nodded as he started to train and spar by himself and practicing it on his punching dummy. 

Leo breathes heavily and looks up at her smiling "that felt amazing"  
~  
She watches him closely, watching how his muscles rippled with every move, she was thinking of taking him up on his offer to sleep with him without even trying her own room again.

Kayla nodded panting heavily as she slid him out of her.

Raph with precise precision and accuracy managed to land final blows on his punching dummy from years of training.

He gently touches her face "I love you Kayla" he says and kisses her before getting dressed once more  
~  
She sighs and stands up "R-Raph?" She asks nervously, how would she go about this, should she go about this or just do as she said before?

Kayla too got dressed and blushed her cheeks flushed again.  
"I love you too."

Raph stopped dripping with sweat and looking at her.  
"Yeah babe? What is it?"

He smirks and walks out the room heading to the kitchen  
~  
She looks down "n-no it's nothing.." she says and starts walking out the room

Kayla blushed as she followed behind him and got some fruit to eat for breakfast.

Raph speeded up in front of her and stopped her for a second.  
"Tell me baby."

Leo looks at her and smiles "maybe I need to go harder next time" he says in a teasing tone  
~  
She opens her mouth to reply but close it and shakes her head putting a hand on his arm "it's nothing, I don't wanna bother you so I'm gonna go to the kitchen"

Kayla stopped in her tracks and froze blushing beet red at that.  
"Y-you're gonna make sure that I don't walk for a week right?"

Raph sighed and then suddenly knew what she was going to ask.  
"You wanna sleep with me don't you baby?"

He nods "of course" he says chuckling "to see you laying in my bed all day"  
~  
She nearly trips and blushes "n-no!" She looks away "m-maybe...b-but it's fine!" She says trying to leave quickly with a red face

Kayla just nibbled on her apple as her cheeks flushed.

Raph smirked. Bingo! Right on the spot dead on. He went behind her and slapped her butt cheeks.

Leo laughs "your too cute!" He says pulling her into his lap  
~  
She squeals and turns around quickly her face even redder "w-what was that for!"

Kayla put her head into his armpit getting shy.

Raph smirked and kissed her cheek.  
"Stop being so sexy and hot babe."

He laughs a little harder "your so fucking cute, I think I have the cutest girlfriend ever"  
~  
She covers her face before hugging him and hides her face in his chest "how about you stop yourself.."

Kayla looked up into his masked eyes and she kissed his cheek.

Raph shook his head no smirking as he began rubbing her hips whispering into her ear," I want you so badly right now."

He smiles at her and kisses her "I need to train, wanna watch or what are you gonna do?"  
~  
She let's out a sigh of pleasure "I do too" she says "I've been wanting you sense you saved me and brought me into your home"

"I wanna watch your hot sexy body training until you sweat then I'll clean you in the shower," Kayla said wantonly.

That's all Raph needed to hear. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room laying her down on his bed and he got on top of her and kissed her.

He chuckles and kisses her passionately "well seems I'm going to be working extra hard today"  
~  
She moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and presses against him

Kayla kissed him passionately biting his bottom lip.

Raph bit her bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on hers.

He smirks and pulls her to the training room  
~  
She moans before pulling away a string of saliva connecting the both of them she then takes off her shirt.

Kayla smiled and eagerly let him take her to the dojo.

Raph latched his lips onto her neck and sucked and bit hickeys into her skin.

He pulls out a chair for her and starts training, doing pretty much everything.  
~  
She cries out and arches her back as he sucks on her sweet spot before covering her mouth

Kayla watched her sexy hot ass boyfriend train right in front of her. She giggled.

Raph smirked against her skin as he then traveled lower nipping and nibbling her shoulders.

Leo looks at her "enjoying the show?" He asks in a teasing manner  
~  
She runs her hands over his arms and shoulders up to his face pulling him up to face her and she kisses him

Kayla nodded cutely the blush clearly visible on her cheeks.

Raph wanted to please her and ravish her so instead of kissing her back he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

Leo chuckles and continues his push ups "come here get under me"  
~  
She moans and grabs his shoulders tightly

Kayla went underneath him wondering what he was planning.

Raph then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one.

He smiles and everytime he goes down he kisses her  
~  
She moans "R-Raph please, m-more"

Kayla whimpered softly and cutely then pouted wanting more.

Raph then sucked on her clit parting her folds to finger her and pumped two fingers in and out of her.

Leo chuckles and continues the kiss getting more passionate each minute  
~  
She cries out grabbing his head as her back arched

Kayla moaned softly into the kiss as she parted her lips.

Raph delved his tongue deep into her stroking her walls with his wet muscle.

Leo gently lays on her making sure to not put all his weight on her as he sticks his tounge into her mouth  
~  
"R-Raph!" She cries out as she moves her hip against his mouth

Kayla moaned into the kiss as she let him explore her wet cavern.

Raph took his tongue and fingers out of her and easily slipped inside her grunting.

Leo gently presses his body against hers, rocking into her slightly getting horny once more  
~  
She nearly screams in pleasure and grabs onto his shoulders "R-Raph.." she says before kissing him

Kayla moaned as she kissed him back deepening the kiss.

Raph churred into the kiss kissing her back as he started thrusting into her.

Leo pulls away and smirks down at her "wanna have fun again?" He asks   
~  
She wraps her legs around his waist to her best ability "m-more, please Raph! M-Make me yours" she cries out

Kayla whimpered slightly and nodded cutely.

Raph growled as he went into her deeper harder and faster.

He picks her up and takes her to his room once more  
~  
She moans loudly, moans just pouring out of her mouth "o-oh god I'm so c-close"

"This time Leo touch my body and kiss it all over."

Raph grunted as he reached her g spot pounding into it multiple times.

He nods and puts her on the bed gently and takes off her clothes before gently kissing her all over, as well as loving caresses all over her body.  
~  
She screams out his name as her back arches and she cums clenching down tightly around him.

"Leo I mean suck on my breasts and make hickeys on my neck and shoulders."

Raph reached his high as he climaxed heavily into her as it collided with hers pulling out grunting.

He chuckles "I know, just let me do my own little thing, I'll get there" he says looking up at her as he sucks on her hips, starting to go up leaving small hickeys.  
~  
She pants looking up at him and smiles before giggling, she gently touches his face "I.....can't feel my legs" she says laughing

Kayla nodded as she moaned loudly wanting more and more.

Raph laid down next to her smirking putting his arms around her pulling her against him nodding.

He gets to her breasts and kisses around her nipples before sucking on one and massaging the other with his hand  
~  
She looks up at him while resting her head on his chest, she smiles and soon closes her eyes before falling asleep

Kayla arched her back holding his head closer to her chest mewling.

Raph closed his eyes as well before snuggling against her drifting off to sleep as well.

He soon switches breasts and slowly slides in after making sure she was wet enough

Kayla whimpered in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

He leans down and whispers in her ear "remember how I said I was gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk?" He asks his breath tickling her ear

Kayla's cheeks flushed and she moaned and nodded scratching his shoulders.

He chuckles "well hold on tight" he says before moving his hips into a pounding pace

"Oh my god! Ahh Leo!" Kayla shouted as she gripped his sheets tightly.

He holds her hips tightly to his as he thrusts in and out of her.  
~  
Chelcee groans "who the fuck is watching porn right now..." she says sitting up

Kayla began screaming his name in pleasure as she arched her back.

Raph groaned trying to drown out the sounds and noises with his pillow.  
"That's my brother fucking his girlfriend."

Leo chuckles and starts moving faster  
~  
She whines "really!? Are they right next door or something?" She asks climbing on top of him sitting on his stomach

"Oh fuck Leo I'm gonna-" and with that Kayla came heavily all over him groaning.

Raph nodded.  
"Yeah unfortunately he's right next door actually," he said to her.

He groans and comes inside her her orgasm causing his.  
~  
She huffs and looks down at him "I hope they don't do that shit at night when I'm trying to sleep"

Kayla whimpered softly as she then breathed heavily panting.

Raph nodded.  
“I'll have a word with my brother about it later. For now let's just try to go to sleep ok?"

Leo pulls out of her and lays next to her pulling her close   
~  
She nods and lays down then huffs, she's not even tired now, 'what the hell' she thinks

Kayla sighed and cuddled against him before falling asleep.

Raph rubbed her back in a massaging manner trying to get her to fall back asleep.

Leo soon follows cuddling against her while holding her against his chest  
~  
Luckily it worked and she cuddles against his chest before falling asleep

Hours later Kayla woke yawned and stretched. She smiled at Leo.

Raph woke up after a good day's sleep and he smiled down at Chelcee rubbing her scalp.

Leo was sitting up stretching he looks back at her and smiles "morning"  
~  
She let's out a whimper and cuddles closer to him, not ready to wake up or let go of him

Kayla giggled.  
"It's still the same day Leo," she said to him rubbing his hips.

Raph smiled down at her as he began rubbing her back again just laying there with her on top of him.

Leo laughs "I know" he says turning around and kisses her, but then gets up when he hears a large commotion   
~  
Soon Mikey charges in into Raph's room, and she jumps up quickly not realizing she was completely naked

Kayla chuckled and heard it as well wondering what it was.

Raph quickly put the blankets over her scowling at Mikey.  
"Mikey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

Leo walks out to see a blushing Mikey "Mikey?" He asks and the youngest turtle looks at him "Who's the hot girl in there?" He asks "man you two are lucky" he says walking off  
~  
She looks at Raph "who was that?" She asks raising an eyebrow before climbing into his lap

Kayla quickly got dressed and had trouble walking and standing.

Raph wrapped his arms around her and sighed rubbing her hips.  
"That was my younger brother Mikey."

Leo chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist "seems I succeeded" he says in a teasing manner  
~  
She nods "oh....do you think I scared him, I mean I was completely naked.." he stomach soon growls and she looks at Raph "Raphie" she says in a whiny tone "can you carry me to the kitchen pleeaasse?" She asks pressing against him

Kayla pouted and looked up at him cutely.  
"Carry me Leo."

Raph chuckled and nodded as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

He chuckles and picks her up "anything for my princess" he says walking to the kitchen.  
~  
She holds onto Raph and smiles "thank you~" she says happily

Kayla's cheeks flushed at that and she hid in Leo's arm.

"You're welcome baby," Raph said as he sat her down on a chair.

He chuckles and sits her in a chair nodding at Raph "well we have to go on patrol"  
~  
She kisses him and smiles, then smiles at Kayla and waves slightly

Kayla waved back as she kissed Leo goodbye.  
"Good luck out there sweetie."

Raph churred and kissed her back saying goodbye to her and that he'll be back.

Leo waves and leaves   
~  
Chelcee looks at Kayla and smiles "so you and Leo, your a cute couple, kinda loud but cute" she says in a teasing tone

Kayla's cheeks flushed a light red looking away from her.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be that loud!"

Raph left the lair as well with Leo Donnie and Mikey as they went topside to go out on patrol.

She starts laughing "I'm just fucking with you! I'm sure I'm loud as well" she says unshamfully

Kayla just chuckled and laughed along with her.  
"L-Last night he said he would fuck me til I couldn't walk and he made sure of it!"

She laughs "so you had to be carried in here too huh?" She asks "so uh, how old are you?" She asks

Kayla chuckled and nodded.  
"I'm 17. How old are you?" she asked her.

"16" she says "seems I'm the baby huh?" She asks giggling "so what do you do around here for fun while they're away on patrol?" She asks

"I usually talk to their father/sensei. Master Splinter is a wonderful companion and friend."

She raises an eyebrow "I didn't know they had a dad, Raph didn't say anything"

Kayla just looked at her wondering why Raph didn't tell her.  
"Hmm that's very strange."

"Maybe he was just to busy, he told me he had brothers, but not who they were and they're names, well except Leo. Like I said he was probably to busy" she says smiling

Kayla just nodded at that but still found it strange that he wouldn't tell her.  
"So what do you wanna do?"

She shrugs "what is there to do?" She asks "can we go outside?" She asks

"Well I would if I could but sadly I can't walk or stand right now."

She laughs "right I forgot, so how about some TV?" 

Kayla chuckled and nodded smiling at her.

She gets up on shaky legs and walks to the living room and sits on the large couch place inside and pats the seat next to her "glad I'm not the only girl around here"

Kayla somehow managed to get from the kitchen to the couch.

She giggles "sorry sorry, should've helped you, my bad" she says smiling "now what do you wanna watch?" She asks grabbing the remote

Kayla thought for a second.  
"Hmm let's watch a movie! What's playing on the tv?"

"Scary, romantic, action pretty much everything" she says "how about....horror?" She asks

"Sure!" Kayla said excitedly as she started watching a scary movie on tv. 

They were an hour into the movie, Chelcee had made some popcorn and stole blankets from Raph's room "hey when do they usually get back?" She asks

Kayla was still watching the movie but said to her, "most likely in a half hour."

She nods and goes to refill the popcorn bowl when she screams, a giant rat was infront of her "u-uh, I-I'm so sorry!" She says as she had dropped the bowel full of popcorn

Kayla just face palmed herself and chuckled.  
"That's Master Splinter Chelcee!"

"H-He just came out of nowhere!" Her eyes then widen this was Raph's father and she was being disrespectful "o-oh! H-hello I'm Chelcee!" She says holding out a hand "I'm sorry for the mess.."

Master Splinter just smiled at her and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Chelcee. I see one of my boys has taken a liking to you."

She blushes and giggles "y-yeah you can say that, Raph is an amazing guy" her eyes widen "oh would you like to join us for the movie?" She asks cleaning up her mess

Master Splinter smiled at her shaking his head no.  
"No thank you. I just came in here to get a cheesesicle."

She smiles before heading back to the couch and sits down continuing the movie waiting for the boys to be back

Kayla pretty soon saw Raph and the boys return. She smiled at Leo.  
"I missed you sweetie."

Raph smirked and snuck up behind his girlfriend and kissed the back of her neck.  
"Hey baby what's up?"

Leo smiles back and kisses her "I missed you too"  
~  
She squeals and turns around happily and hugs him "nothing, been watching movies! I met your dad, I screamed tho...."

Kayla kissed him back and smiled as she needed his help getting up.

Raph just chuckled as he smirked and kissed her lips softly.

Leo chuckles and picks her up and hugs her "so where do you wanna go?" He asks  
~  
She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck before looking at the tall one in purple "wow you have another brother?" She asks

Kayla giggled and said, "my apartment sexy," she cooed nuzzling him.

"Yeah that's Donnie my other brother. I have three brothers," he explained.

He chuckles and nods "fine fine" he says and leaves the lair and carries her down the street.  
~  
She looks up at Raph "what do you wanna do?" She asks "personally I'd like to meet your family a little better" she says giggling

Kayla squeaked and held onto him as she looked up at him.

Raph was happy to hear that so he nodded a d told everyone to meet him in the dojo. He carried her there.

He chuckles "What's wrong baby?" He asks holding onto her tightly   
~  
She giggles "Raph! I can walk baby" she says smiling

Kayla chuckled.  
"N-nothing hot stuff. I just love you."

Raph smirked.  
"I know sweetheart but I wanna carry you," he said.

Leo kisses her "I love you too" he says   
~  
She laughs and kisses him "Aww so sweet"

Kayla kissed him back with so much passion she felt like she could explode.

Raph nuzzled her neck lovingly as he took her to the dojo and sat her down on his lap.

Leo stops walking and kisses her back passionately   
~  
She giggles and looks at his family and waves shyly

Kayla deepened it kissing him roughly.  
"Oh Leo I wish we can go out on dates in public."

Raph saw Master Splinter Mikey and Donnie were there as well.

"Why'd you call us here Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah what's up Raph?" Donnie asked him.

Leo smiles sadly "it doesn't bother me, of course I would love to take you out to places like restaurants, but I like what we have right now"  
~  
She was getting nervous, this was his family she's never done anything like this before.

Kayla stroked his cheeks and kissed his forehead.  
"So do I but I wanna show you off."

"Well guys I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Chelcee everyone."

He chuckles "trust me I want to show you off as well, to show the world that I got the sexiest girlfriend"  
~  
She giggles and holds Raph's hand nervously, she's dated before but not to the point where she met the family, she really didn't know how to act, so she stayed quiet and smiled.

Kayla nodded and sighed sadly looking away from him.

Raph smirked.  
"Everyone please treat her with kindness and respect ok?"

Donnie Master Splinter and Mikey all nodded smiling at her shaking her hands and made small talk with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sighs "What's wrong baby?" He asks her  
~  
She shyly smiles "h-hello, I'm Chelcee" she says waving

Kayla blushed a light of pink.  
"Maybe Donnie could help us out with this?"

Raph pulled her closer to him as everyone immediately loved Chelcee.

He raises an eyebrow "with what?" He asks   
~  
She looks up at Raph and smiles "I think they like me" she says

"Maybe he can help us make you a human somehow."

"Yeah I'm glad they like you. I was worried there for a second."

He looks at her surprised "I....I never thought about it.."  
~  
She giggles and kisses him "I was worried too"

"Of course I love you the way you are but when we go out you can be human."

Raph picks her up and spins her around happily as he laughed.

He nods "yeah...that makes sense, I'll...I'll ask Donnie" he says smiling "that would be alot more helpful as well"  
~  
She laughs and squeals while holding onto him tightly

Kayla nodded and told him to go into her apartment.

Raph then set her down as he chuckled then slapped her butt cheeks.

He chuckles and carries her inside setting her down on the couch   
~  
She squeals and slaps his chest "Raph!" She says laughing

Kayla pouted looking up at him.  
"L-Leo c-can you sleep here with me tonight?"

Raph smirked.  
"Hey baby I can't help it. I think you're sexy and hot."

He smirks "of course baby" he says and sits next to her  
~  
She giggles and quickly runs to his room, flopping onto the bed, before covering herself completely with his blankets

Kayla nuzzled his neck and laid her head on his lap.

Raph ran after her and climbed onto his bed as he tried to find her.

He plays with her hair "how do you think I'd look like as a human?" He asks her  
~  
She laughs and tries to hold onto the blankets before they're ripped away, she laughs looking up at him

Kayla giggled and thought for a second.  
"Beautiful spiky black hair and the deepest blue eyes with the fairest of skin."

Raph smirked as he started blowing raspberries onto her stomach making farting noises.

He smirks and kisses her passionately "then I can't wait to see if Donnie has found anything"  
~  
She starts laughing hard, as she was very ticklish, she kept try to crawl away while squealing his name

Kayla kisses him passionately and blushed moaning.

Raph smirked as he then stopped and gazed down into her eyes.

Leo chuckles into the kiss and pats her thigh "so what's for supper?" He asks smiling   
~  
She looks up at him panting and giggles before giving him a playful kiss

Kayla smiled and giggled.  
"Well if I could stand and walk tuna casserole."

Raph chirped into the kiss and deepened it biting her bottom lip.

He chuckles "so am I gonna be your little helper today?" He asks teasing  
~  
She moans and kisses him back passionately before trying to pull away "b-baby, I gotta go to sleep early tonight" she says giggling

Kayla nodded and rubbed his inner thighs through his pants.

"Aww. Why baby? I wanted to have some fun with you!"

He shivers and chuckles "you don't wanna do that baby, I might not be able to resist, you do wanna walk soon right?" He says smirking  
~  
She smiles "I gotta go to work baby, tomorrow morning, I open up the store"

Kayla sighed and nodded looking away from him pouting.  
"I-I wouldn't mind it."

Raph sighed and nodded smiling at her as he got under the covers.

He chuckles "we can tomorrow night baby I promise, but for now let's start dinner" he says picking her up.  
~  
She cuddles up to him when a thought popped into her head "I bet you'd have long hair" she says smiling into his chest

Kayla squeaked and nodded kissing his cheek.

Raph looked at her confused.  
"Uh what're you talking about babe? I wouldn't look good with long hair."

He smiles and kisses her before starting dinner while playing music   
~  
She laughs loudly "oh man, I said that out loud? No no baby, I meant if your were human I bet you'd have long hair!" She says smiling

Kayla was placed down on the counter and giggled as she kissed him back.

Raph smirked and thought about it and nuzzled her neck purring happily.

Leo smirks and stands in between her legs as the food cooked slowly "and what would be the first thing you do, if I was human?"  
~  
She smiles widely and wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders "what do you think?" She asks

Kayla looked away from him blushing a cherry red.  
"I-I'd try out your human body first and foremost."

Raph thought again for a second.  
"Sounds perfect sweetheart," he cooed to her.

He chuckles and kisses her neck "that sounds fun" he says purring "what else?"  
~  
She giggles and pushes on his shoulder to get him on his back and then straddles him smiling down at him

"Pl-pleasure you and touch feel and kiss every part of your body."

Raph smirked and held onto her hips as he groaned.

He turns off the stove and massages her inner thighs "that sounds amazing, think we can try it out now?" He asks.  
~  
She gets a mischievous smile and grounds her hips into his "let's play a game Raphy!"

"B-but what about dinner? And you're still a turtle!" Kayla said protesting.

Raph groped her breasts roughly in his hands as he growled.  
"I thought you had to get up early babe."

He chuckles "so? We can still try it out, and besides I know you want this more than dinner"  
~  
She grabs his hands and takes them off her breasts "I can call in" she says smiling "the game is, I'm going to give you a lap dance, and I wanna see how long you can resist and I want you to really try Raph"

Kayla's face really flushed a deep cranberry red at that.  
"Wh-what gave you that idea?"

Raph nodded as he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll try."

He smirks and grinds into her "oh I don't know" he says putting and hand into her pants and slowly rubs her clit "maybe by how wet you are"  
~   
She claps her hands and grabs a chair before patting it "sit!" She then grabs her phone locks the Door and plays music, her body swaying to the sexual beat

Kayla started to whimper softly as she blushed cutely.  
"B-but what about me pleasuring you?"

Raph sat down in the chair and nodded as he just started to smirk.

He chuckles "do you wanna do that? Do you wanna live out your little fantasy even though I'm not human yet?" He asks smirking   
~  
She smiles at him and soon starts dancing to the song, making sure to grind against him while doing so.

Kayla sighed and shook her head no timidly.  
"N-no but please do what you want to me."

Raph started to not be able to take it as all he could think about was slamming her against a wall and fucking her right then and there.

He chuckles and kisses down her chest and stomach and takes off her pants soon licking her pussy lips and clit.  
~  
Soon the next song began to play and she started slowly stripping, teasing him while still dancing.

"Ahh Leo please! God you're so sexy!" Kayla whimpered.

Raph just tried to hold it in as best as he could trying so badly to not lash out at her.

He purrs while sticking his tounge deep into her while fingering her at the same time  
~  
She was grinding against him and leans back against his chest "your actually doing way better than I thought baby"

"Oh my god! Yes oh yes!" Kayla shouted her neighbors could hear her.

Raph started to growl as he clenched his fists tightly on his lap.

He chuckles and pulls away before taking off his pants and slowly enters her as he sucks on her neck  
~  
She looks up at him with an innocent look "What's wrong baby? This must be getting 'hard' for you" she says giggling at her own pun as her ass kept grinding against his hardness

Kayla arched her back as she gripped the countertops for support.

"Just wait until I get to you baby just you wait," Raph said growling and churring.

Leo starts thrusting inside her groaning at her tightness "no matter how many times, your still always so tight"  
~  
She giggles "I can do this all day baby, so when you gonna snap and just fuck my brains out?" She asks in an innocent tone

Kayla moaned in response and gripped his shoulders.

"Right now," Raph growled as he grabbed her and threw her gently on his bed and got on top of her easily slipping himself inside her grunting.

He massages her hips in his hands his hips moving faster and harder  
~  
She moans loudly "R-Raph" she says looking up at him with lust filled eyes

Kayla mewled and moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Raph bit her shoulder drawing blood marking her as his mate as he thrusted vigorously into her.

He kisses her neck "c-can I mark you?" He asks grunting "as my mate, as my one and only?" He asks  
~  
Moans pour out of her mouth as she holds onto him tightly "m-more Raph please!"

Kayla just nodded as she screamed his name in pleasure.

Raph lapped up the blood on her shoulder as he rammed harder and faster into her.

He bites down onto her shoulder drawing blood as he hugs her to his body while thrusting into her  
~  
She screams his name like a broken chant, her orgasm getting closer and closer "I-I'm so close" she whines

Kayla whimpered in pain and in pleasure as she rubbed his plastron.

Raph hit her g spot reaching it and pounding into it until he orgasmed inside her.

Leo licks the wound before kissing her, soon finding her g spot and thrusts hitting it.  
~  
Her back arches as she screams, her body twitching from the force of her orgasm. She pants heavily and looks up at him and smiles.

Kayla kissed him back as she climaxed heavily into his member.

Raph pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her breathing heavily.

Leo's orgasm hits him, her orgasm causing his he pants and looks at her and smiles "god I love you"  
~  
She shivers and cuddles up against him laying on his chest, that was her favorite spot now.

"I love you too," Kayla said to Leo moaning as she panted.

Raph smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
"I love ya baby."

He pulls out of her and carries her to her room and lays down with her cuddling her to his chest.  
~  
She smiles and kisses him "I love you too baby" she says happily

Kayla snuggled against him and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Raph smiled at that as he too closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Leo falls asleep as well, the next morning he was in her kitchen cooking her breakfast  
~  
She smiles and goes to sleep. Soon her alarm goes off, and she sneaks out of bed nearly tripping at the feel of her legs 'thank god the only thing I'm doing today is Cashier' she says getting dressed quietly

Kayla woke up got dressed and walked into her kitchen.

Raph woke up to an empty bed and sighed. If it were up to him she wouldn't have to work at all.

He looks back at her and smiles "morning baby" he says fixing her plate and hands it to her  
~  
She sighs, the morning was going by slow, she couldn't really do much as her legs felt like jello, but she needed the money

Kayla sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her food.

Raph went to the dojo to train with his brothers punching his punching dummy.

Leo kisses her head "I have to go baby" he says   
~  
She taps her fingers on the counter she wished Raph could visit her on boring days like this

Kayla sighed pouting cutely and nodded as she continued eating.

Raph wished he could make sure she was ok. Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed a trench coat and fedora and went to see her.

He kisses her forehead and leaves heading back to the lair to talk to Donnie  
~  
She was taking out trash, it was lunch time and the place was semi busy, she wrestles with the large trash bag, trying to get it into the large dumpster "why can't they take short people into consideration"

Kayla finished eating her food then went to go take a shower.

Raph suddenly saw her sneaking up behind her and took the trash bag and heaved it into the dumpster.

Leo finds Donnie "hey Donnie I have a question!" He says walking into his lab "is there a way we can be human, say for when we go out"  
~  
She jumps and quickly backs away "wait...Raph?" She asks and smiles "what are you doing here?" She asks

Kayla turned on the water and got in started to wash her hair.

"Speaking of that I actually have watches that can turn you guys human if you wanted. Here you go Leo."

Raph did his Batman voice.  
"Who's this Raph you speak of? I'm just a guy helping out a girl."

Leo raises an eyebrow "wait why did you never say anything?" He asks taking it "I'm gonna go show Kayla" he says  
~  
She giggles "fine, thank you strange guy for helping a girl wrestling with a trash bag" she says smiling "anyway I gotta get back to work, see you later!" She says starting to walk back into the building

Kayla then rinsed off her hair then started to wash her body.

Raph smirked and walked back to the lair and went to his room.

Leo walks inside her house "Baby?" He calls out  
~  
She finally leaves work and heads to the lair it and walks inside heading to Raph's room

Kayla then rinsed off her body then got out turning the water off and dried herself of walking to her room in nothing but a towel.

Raph was just sitting down on his bed staring at the wall when he heard Chelcee coming in. He smiled and his eyes lit up.

Leo smiles at her "baby, Donnie has a watch that turns us human" he says happily "wanna see?" He asks  
~  
She giggles and crawls into his lap "hi baby" she says smiling "how was your day"

Kayla eagerly and happily nodded waiting with anticipation.

"My day was good how was your day baby?" Raph asked her.

He puts on the watch and is soon human  
~  
She smiles "it was boring, I wish there was a way for you to come hang out with me on boring days like today"

Kayla's jaw dropped when she stared at her mate. He had short spiky black hair deep blue eyes and a chiseled chin and a muscular body.

Raph thought for a second and smirked showing her a watch she got from Donnie that turned him instantly into a human. He smirked at her.  
"How do I look baby?"

Leo raising a eyebrow and looks at his hands "well how do I look?" He asks  
~  
Her eyes widen and she blushes "W-Wow, baby your hot!" She says smiling

Kayla thought he was drop dead gorgeous she fainted on the spot.

Raph smirked looking into his mirror and stared at his reflection.

Leo jumps to her side quickly "K-Kayla!?" He cries out   
~  
She runs her fingers through his hair "hey I was right, you have long hair" she bites her bottom lip while checking him out

Kayla soon woke up and stared at him up and down.  
"I-I'm fine. It's just you're so fuckin sexy!" she whined.

Raph turned around to look at her and smirked.  
"Wanna try this new body of mine out?" he purred to her.

Leo laughs with a small blush "thank god, you scared me" he says and kisses her  
~  
She nods and kisses him "that sounds fun~" she purrs wrapping her arms around his waist "human or not your still so fucking tall"

Kayla shoved him down onto her bed as she got on top of him and she started making hickeys on his neck.

Raph nodded as he laid down on his bed and started taking off his jeans and his boxers.

He moans softly and grabs her hips "so I guess we're gonna do your fantasy huh?" He asks smiling  
~  
She climbs onto the bed and starts taking off her clothes before coming up being him pressing her breasts against his back and rubs his shoulders

Kayla nodded as she went down sucking hickeys into his shoulders.

Raph started to growl and he purred as he twitched in delight.

He grinds up against her as his hands roam up into her shirt  
~  
She smiles and runs her hands across his chest and down his stomach

Kayla refused to moan as she started making hickeys on his chest and stomach.

Raph churred loudly and chirped as he grunted now shivering in delight and in pleasure.

He sighs in pleasure and watches her gently running his fingers through his hair  
~  
She giggles and moves around to his front "Raph" she says kissing him "now, let's have some fun"

Kayla took his member into her hands and started to stroke it and pump it.

Raph nodded eagerly and laid down on his back hoping she would do something to him.

He moans and resists the urge to thrust, he wanted her to do whatever she wanted to him. He watches her and smiles   
~  
She crawls on top and gently kisses his chest and down his stomach before coming up and kisses him passionately

Kayla put it into his mouth and she started deep throating him.

Raph groaned kissing her back and rubbed her hips as he grinded against her hips.

He moans and grabs the sheets beneath him and tries hard to not move his hips  
~  
She grinds against him "do you want it slow or hard?" She asks

Kayla sucked on his shaft rubbing it as she then tried to get him to cum into her mouth.

Raph growled hard as he grunted and groaned rubbing her hips.

Leo starts panting hard and whimpers "b-baby I'm so close" he says putting a hand on her head  
~  
She smirks and slowly slides him into her and starts moving in a slow teasing motion.

Kayla deep throated him one last time trying to get him to cum.

Raph growled in frustration as he wanted to go faster and harder into her.

He cries out as his orgasm hits him whimpering as the pleasure hit him in crashing waves.  
~  
She shakes her head and keeps her pace, she wanted to draw this out, she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Kayla swallowed down all of his cum that came in her mouth and she took out his shaft from her mouth.

Raph groaned in annoyance as he gripped onto her hips tightly thrusting up into her.

He grabs her and pulls her into his lap and kisses her passionately "that was really amazing baby"  
~  
She moans loudly and places her hands on his chest to hold herself up "g-god, Y-Your so impatient" she says laughing

Kayla blushed looking away from him embarrassed.  
"Th-that was my first ever blowjob!"

Raph smirked and thrusted up into her again trying to make her beg for him.

He kisses her "was it? Well it was amazing baby" he says rubbing her ass  
~  
She moans and tries to move her hips to get more friction

"Oh Leo! Yes that's it! Right there! Ugh!" Kayla said whimpering.

Raph grinded his hips against hers as he reached her core hitting it with accuracy and precision.

He smirks and sucks and bites on her neck "you like that?" He asks moving a hand to her clit and rubs small circles  
~  
She whines and slaps his chest "Raph! Please! More, I want more!" She says

"Ahh yes!!!" Kayla pleaded with him and begged him.

Raph flips them over as he thrusts into her from behind putting her on all fours.

He sticks two fingers inside of her gently massaging her walls before moving them slowly  
~  
She gasps and moans and pushes her ass back against him, soon her arms grow weak and they give out making her chest hit the bed with her ass in the air

"Ahh Leo please!" Kayla whimpered cutely as she arched her back.

Raph slapped her ass cheeks really hard leaving his hand print of them as he slammed deeper into her.

He plants a kiss on her neck "please what? Tell me baby" he says  
~  
She cries out "R-Raph~" she says "Y-You feel so good.." she says drunk on pleasure

"Pl-please don't stop!" Kayla mewled softly rubbing his crotch.

Raph pounded into her g spot before cumming heavily inside her.

Leo continues moving his fingers quickly  
~  
She screams and cums around him her body twitching "R-Raph.." she says looking back at him signaling she wanted a kiss

Kayla shivered in delight as goosebumps ran down her spine moaning.

Raph slid out of her panting as he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

He sucks on her neck and massages her breast while moving his hand quicker and quicker with each moan  
~  
She moans and whimpers into the kiss, biting his bottom lip she pulls away "I love you so much"

Kayla rubbed his now human shoulders as she whimpered.

Raph churred then pulled away from her lips needing air as he turned back to normal.

Leo looks at her "are you close, I can feel you starting to clench around my fingers" he says  
~  
She smiles and lays down breathing heavily "your so fucking sexy" she says giggling

Kayla nodded as she reached her peak releasing on his fingers.

Raph smirked.  
"I know baby and you're so fuckin hot!" he whispered into her ear.

He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before taking off the watch  
~  
She smiles and hugs him tightly "god how did I get so lucky!"

Kayla pouted looking up at him.  
"I didn't get to test out your human body yet!" she whined.

Raph shrugged as he rubbed her hips and nuzzled her neck kissing her cheek.

He chuckles "sorry, sorry" he says putting it back on and   
~  
"You wanna go out tomorrow?" She asks "spend the day in the city, buy you some clothes for when you do decide to go human, you know?" She asks

Kayla smiled and laid down on her bed.  
"I'm ready for you Leo."

"Sure. That's sounds great!" Raph purred nibbling on her ear.

He crawls on top of her and slowly slides into her groaning as he sits on his knees resting her legs in the crook of his arms  
~  
She let's out a tiny moan "g-great I can't wait"

Kayla screamed in pleasure as she rubbed his chest.

Raph nodded rubbing her back as he put the covers over them.

He grunts with each thrust, sweat appearing on their body  
~  
She cuddles into the bed and soon falls asleep

Kayla moaned rubbing his chest as she arched her back.

Raph fell off into a blissful sleep cuddling her against him.

Leo thrusts into her harder putting her legs on his shoulders getting even deeper than before

Kayla moaned loudly and scratched his shoulders.

He pants and groans, skin slapping against skin sounded throughout the room

Kayla gripped onto his shoulders and shivered in delight mewling.

He grips her hips tightly in his hands his orgasm coming close so he starts moving slower and harder

Kayla screamed loudly again as she orgasmed all over him.

He cries out, coming inside her his orgasm caused by her own. He pants and looks at her

Kayla blushed gazing into his beautiful blue human eyes and panted.

He smiles and kisses her before slowly pulling out and lays next to her "I love you"

"I love you too Leo," and with that she fell asleep in his warm arms.

He kisses her head and soon falls alseep


End file.
